Tales of Phantasia: Second Run
by LigerHero-GX
Summary: Every gamer must know that urge to play a game again. Feeling nostalgia while the characters are blissfully unaware that they've completed their quest before. Well, what if a character gets the chance to replay their quest? A great twist on a great game
1. Chapter 1: A Fresh Start

**Tales of Phantasia: Second Run**

**Introduction  
**

Hello, Tales fans! Hmm… that sounded a bit discriminatory. Hello people!

No, not yet. Hello sentient life-forms. Ahh, better! Now everyone who can sue me is happy!

Okay, now that I've said hello, let me introduce myself. My name is LigerHero and I'm a long time writer but a short time fanfic-erer (yeah) so this is my first contribution and I'm a bit nervous.

_…p-please be gentle…_

Ahem, anyway, this story is based on the videogame Tales of Phantasia by Namco. You were probably already aware of this otherwise you wouldn't have checked this story section but even if you weren't and you stumbled in here by accident while searching for some hot girl on girl action- well, I don't have any of that but I have something to please your other bone! (funny bone _-cough-)_

This parody is strictly for fun and I hope you enjoy it. Maybe even spread the word, no??

All right, brace yourselves! Here we go! Hoo-aah!

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Fresh Start****  
**

The sun, the stars, bright neon clouds of distant galaxies, all hung directly overhead. The sights of the clearest nights... magnified one hundred fold. There was no ceiling in this place, or walls for that matter. There was only a white marble floor that expanded forever, its flat surface broken only by the shapes of thousands of white pillars, reaching up into the night sky and supporting the stars themselves. Cless marveled at the room while making sure to keep Dhaos in the corner of his eye, a fitting arena for the final battle.

Across the endless expanse of marble floor, among the many white pillars that reached into the night sky, stood a mismatched group of young warriors. They were battered, and panting with exhaustion. The leader, Cless, stood his ground with sword outstretched providing cover for his companions. Most of his friends were lying on the floor unconscious. An exhausted young priestess would scurry from one to the other and periodically yelp "first aid!"

Cless turned away from the dying wretch who once proudly called himself Dhaos. He craned his neck to spy his friends with a sidelong glance. "Mint, hurry, he's on his last limb now!"

The priestess, Mint, nodded. "I'm doing my best... First Aid!" A weak flash of green light smothered fellow teammate, Arche. The young witch, who had just previously been unconscious, slowly opened her eyes. "... five more minutes... " With that she turned on her side and snored lightly.

Cless shook his head, "you guys are hopeless, Dhaos could--" His ears perked up at a sudden sound.

"...I...m... I'm..."

Dhaos kneeling on the blood stained marble floor, tried his best to shut the gash in his stomach.

He groaned, his warm lifeblood spilled onto his lap despite his efforts to close the cut.

"I'm..."

He croaked, his words had difficulty leaving his throat. His body wouldn't cease shaking, his time was near... but he showed no sign of resigning to his fate... not while a trickle of life was left in him.

Cless gritted his teeth, he'd just gone three rounds with this man and was exhausted, almost at his breaking point. There was no time to wait for his companions... he broke into a charge.

"I'll kill you! Your evil dies here and now!" The still wind howled as he recklessly slashed at the air. His ominous, purple blade hummed in his charge. The strongest blade in existence... it would meet its mark.

The distance was closing between both men. Dhaos wouldn't move, as if lost in a trance he lay there kneeling. "I'm... I'm..."

No farther than twenty feet away, Cless leapt into the air, He raised his sword above his head for the finishing strike, "Die!"

Dhaos' head jerked up, "I'm not finished yet!" His right hand, covered in his own blood, shot into the air. He opened his palm, releasing a surge of blue light - hitting Cless square in the chest as he came crashing down. A cackle of energy later... and Cless never hit the floor.

The endless room was silent, with the exception of the rasping gasps coming from Dhaos. The weakened group stared in horror as he approached them...

_--(Somewhere else)--_

"Bye, mom and dad!" His father called out to him, urgently but Cless couldn't hear. " Hah, I'll bring us a feast tonight!" he walked away from the Alvein sword-fighting School, Cless waved good bye without even turning back. He walked across the town bridge and marveled at the swimming ducks on the river below. Everywhere the people greeted him with smiles. He went to the town store and bought his supplies. Stepping out of the building he inhaled deeply. it was such a beautiful day.

" Ahh, the birds are singing, the people are smiling, and the sky is... falling!?"

Crashing from between some clouds, at least two miles outside the town walls, A dark shape descended, spiraling to the earth. Cless watched with mouth agape. He watched until the shape disappeared from sight, blocked off by city walls. Cless snapped to attention. His mind was racing. "What was that thing?" He stood still in his spot until curiosity got the better of him and nudged him through the town gates. "Chester can wait a bit... I gotta find out what that was."

_--(And we're back!)--_

"Save us Chester!" The young archer turned towards his friends, who were huddled in a group behind him. He stared at them in disbelief. "Me!?" Arche nodded, "Yeah, you're a strong man, aren't ya? Protect us!" Chester stamped his foot, "But Klarth is a guy, too!"

"Ooh, my hip! My back, my everything! -cough- The passing of time has been so cruel to me!"

"You're twenty-nine, damn it!"

Suzu, the small ninja girl shook her head, "Don't talk back to your elders! Dishonorable!"

Mint, very depressed, sighed "Cless wouldn't think twice about..."

Arche blurted "MOVE YOUR ASS, CHESTER!"

Chester released a prolonged sigh, "Damn it." He raised his bow at Dhaos who was now steadily approaching them. Chester searched for an arrow but was surprised to find his quiver empty. "Oh, bloody hell!"

Dhaos inched forward with each passing second. Wherever he walked he left a bloody trail. His face was now livid. Slowly he made progress as he stumbled from one foot to the other, all the while holding his gash closed. "...Please... " He struggled to speak but his words came out as nothing more than a whisper. "You have me all wrong... sure you've all been swayed by the hasty generalizations of that bumbling fool..." He winced "... I'm actually a fairly nice guy once you get to know me."

"What did he say?" Mint asked, as she huddled close to her friends.

"HE'S GONNA EAT OUR SOULS!" Arche yelped "we're done for!"

Klarth shook his head vigorously, "No, I'm too young to die!"

Chester snorted "You indecisive bastard!"

"Something is happening!" Suzu exclaimed.

Suddenly appearing between Chester and Dhaos was a blue sphere of light. It pulsed brightly three times before melting away, revealing a new figure kneeling on the floor. The figure stood up.

The group in the background cheered, "CLESS!" The boy looked a bit disoriented, "Uhm, hello?"

Dhaos grimaced, "Damn it... I though I rid myself of this thick headed imbecile..."

Cless frowned, "I beg your pardon?"

Mint rushed forward and greeted him with a hug, "Cless, you're alright!"

Cless rapidly turned his head every which way, "I'm... sorry?"

Mint tightened her hug, "I thought you were dead, Cless. I was so sad..."

"Woah, who's this hot chick that knows my name?"

Upon seeing his mortal enemy, Cless, Dhaos was overcome with rage and screamed out in classic bad-guy fashion. "Enjoy your little reunion, while it lasts, mortals!" Slowly he limped towards them. "I'll...kill... you all!" He made little progress, "just gimme a minute or two."

From the sidelines Arche screamed, " Kill him, Cless!"

Cless turned his head every which way. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, kill? I'm sorry, but I'm just some country bumpkin who is lost and incredibly confused, right now. Okay? I just happened to find this guy... I thought he looked like me... I held his fancy sword and I wound up here. I don't even know any of you!" He craned his neck and spotted Chester. "Oh, hey bud, what are you doing here?"

"Cless, quit being an idiot and kill 'im already!"

Cless frowned "No, no, no... I am not going to kill anyone. "

Mint stood on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear.

"Cless, when I thought you were dead it made me realize how much I loved you. If we get out of this alive... I will make hot, passionate, unrestrained monkey love to you!"

Everything was quiet. Cless raised The sword of time, "This purple sparkly gay sword will be your demise, demon!"

Dhaos, stood still, watching as he bled from his innumerable wounds. "Oh fuck! "

_--(Somewhere else)--_

"Oww..." Cless woke up with a pulsing pain resonating from his head. He sat up and touched his tender cranium. His hand retracted as he winced. "Owwwwww!"

He opened his eyes and viewed the world through foggy vision. Shapes were indistinguishable, only colors were perceptible at the moment. The earth was green and soft. The sky was blue...

Where was he? He wondered.

Eventually he regained his bearings. "Wha?" Slowly he rose from his resting spot. "What the hell?"

He had awoken beneath a tree... somewhere in a desolate field of green. "Where am I?"

He rose to his feet slowly but steadily. In the distance, not far off, he could see the familiar gray of stone walls. "Is this another one of Dhaos' tricks?" He reached for his sword but was startled to find it missing. Warily he stepped forward. Seeing to his satisfaction that the ground didn't sink under his feet and that Dhaos didn't appear out of in thin air he nodded. "It's not a trick" He frowned "The ground, the breeze; it all feels so real." He gulped a lingering feeling of suspicion hung in the back of his mind, nudging at him but the feeling was quickly overcome by worry as he looked up at some distant stone walls. "I've got to find the others..."

"This place... Is Toltus? But how?" He brushed the many buildings he passed, almost as if to assure himself that what he was seeing was real. "Cless! " A hand grasped him by the shoulder and spun him on his heels. "You left before I could tell you, Cless! You..."

"D-Dad!?"

The older man, scarred and nicked from many past battles nodded, "Yes, I'm your father."

He frowned, "And playing dumb won't get you out of this scolding. I told you..." He reached in his pocket and whipped up a necklace, "To never let this thing out of your sight. I called out to you earlier but you disappeared."

"I did?"

Cless' father sighed, "Yes, can't you keep track of yourself either?" He clasped the necklace around Cless' neck, "There... now you're ready to... where's your sword?"

"Uhm... I..."

"Chester passed by looking for you. No need get one from home, just borrow mine." He unsheathed the sword from his hip and slid it into Cless' sheath. "there" the older man said with a satisfied grin. "now go along," and like a top, Cless' father spun him in place and shoved him in the direction of the towns southern exit. "Hurry up, Chester is waiting!"

Dumbfounded, Cless stumbled into a walking pace. He muttered to himself as he turned back. "What the hell is happening?"

--

So, how was it? Love it or hate it you better damn well review it. Ha, I write for no one but my self, but it's your reviews that give me the incentive to share my stories. If ya liked what ya read then speak up and you'll be sure to get a whole lot more.


	2. Chapter 2: You're Crazy

**Chapter 2: You're Crazy**

Slowly trotting down the streets of Toltus where we last left him, our hero Cless surveys the town wide eyed. From the back of his mind a voice echoed.

_" Ahh, the birds are singing, the people are smiling, and the sky is... blue!"_

Cless frowned; He was experiencing a major case of Deja-vu and it was making his head numb.

"HEY, DOOFUS!"

Looking up Cless spotted his bud Chester a few yards off leaning against the arch of the southern gate. His bow was slung on his back and his arms were crossed; he looked pissed

"You idiot!" He blurted, catching the attention of many passer-bys. "You're late and you made me wait all this time!"

Overcome by a wave of relief, Cless leaped forward "Chester!" and hugged him. "I'm so glad to see you!"

Chester tensed up. "Ke-ke-ke-What are you doing?" he asked, wide-eyed, through clenched teeth.

"Hugging" Cless answered.

Chester glanced at the many pedestrians watching. Upon meeting his gaze they'd blush and quickly walk away. All except for a little girl who managed to ask "who's the wife, mommy?" before being scooped up by her mother and taken away.

"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!"

Chester shoved Cless to the ground. He stood over him huffing and extremely flushed. "R-Rule number two!" He managed to say "Men do not hug, especially not each other!" Regaining his composure, Chester smoothed back his hair "…and that's what it means to be a man."

Cless got up from the ground and dusted himself off "Yeah, yeah, I'm sorry I forgot about your Code of Manliness, Chester. I was just so relieved to see you."

Chester raised an eyebrow "Relieved?"

Cless nodded, "yeah, but now that I've found you, you can help me look for Mint and the others."

"Who?"

"Stop playing dumb, you know. Mint. Blond hair? about yea high?"

"Still not getting it. Who?"

With an exasperated sigh, Cless cupped his hands to his chest, over a pair of imaginary breasts, and began shaking them.

"mmmmmmmiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnntttttttt!"

Chester only glared. "Did you fall out of bed this morning and hit your head, Cless?"

"Uhm…" Reaching up to touch his head Cless winced. "Oww!" He retracted his hand. "Well, I did wake up a while ago with this throbbing pain in my head."

Satisfied with what he heard, Chester crossed his arms and nodded, "Okay, that explains it."

"But…"

"No."

"But I…"

"Drop it, Cless!"

Defeated Cless slouched "I guess, maybe… that was all just a dream."

Chester nodded, "Yes! Whatever, let's just go hunting, that'll clear your head a bit. Do you have the apple-gels you were supposed to get?"

"N-No."

Chester released another one of his exasperated sighs. "Well, let's go buy them, then."

Cless followed his friend into the town shop and waited while Chester bought the gels.

Reaching up he touched his head again. Maybe he was delusional… but that didn't explain the intense feeling of Deja-vu.

Cless glanced up at Chester who was standing in front of the cash register. The shopkeeper handed him a leather sack stuffed with supplies. "Hey Chester, how's your sister?." The old man reached below the counter.

"Give this to her, will ya?" Chester held the apple and briefly regarded it with small smile. "No problem."

Cless gasped a breath. "S-Sister!?"

Chester turned to frown at his friend. "What's gotten into you, now?"

"Amiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" and with that he rushed out of the shop with Chester lagging behind with the supplies.

"Damn it, Cless!"

By the time Chester reached his house he could see that the door was kicked down from its hinges and he could hear a commotion upstairs. He dropped his heavy sack and rushed inside, up the stairs to the bedrooms.

"What the hell are you doing!?"

In the center of the room, on the floor and on his knees was Cless with Ami cradled in his arms. There were tears in his eyes, "Ami, you're alive. You're alive!" Overjoyed by the sight of her, he was kissing absolutely every inch of her face.

Chester watched awestruck. "Damn it, not this again." He clenched a fist. "CLESS!"

"Oh no, she's not moving, I killed her!"

"What!?" Going into 'big-brother mode' Chester stepped forward and tore Cless off of his little sister.

Cless backed away, crying and pleading, "I'm so sorry, Chester, I'm sorry!"

"She's not dead, you idiot!"

Cless froze "Eh!? What did you say?"

Chester picked up Ami off the ground and gently placed her on her bed. "She's not, dead, can't you see the stupid smile on her face?"

"Eh? Smiling?"

Chester sighed, "Yes, smiling. The 'handsome stud-muffin' of her dreams leapt into her bedroom and began smooching all over her, what other kind of reaction would you expect!?"

"She likes me?"

"Yes, she likes you! Haven't you ever noticed the shrine she built of you; the one that she had the nerve to build in _my_ room!?"

Cless frowned. "I always though you built that, Chester."

Chester's face turned red, "What? Why would I?"

"So you didn't build it?"

Chester yelled "No!"

"Thank goodness…" Cless said with a sigh.

About ten seconds of silence passed by before Chester blurted. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?"

Cless shook his head, "Nothing. Anyway, we have to get her out of here! She's in great danger!" He said as he stepped towards her bed.

Chester stood up to block his path. "Yeah, she's in great danger from you. Cless, you're my bud, but I will not hesitate to shoot you if you take another step. You aren't yourself, today, buddy."

"Chester, you have to believe me! This doesn't make any sense to you but it does to me! I just realized what's happening!"

Stirring in her bed, Ami opened her eyes and sat up. "What's all the noise?"

Chester turned back when he heard her voice, and Cless, seeing his chance, stepped past him towards Ami. He stretched out his hand. "Ami! Come with me if you want to live! I am from the future!"

Seeing Cless again, looming over her bed after the previous encounter was definitely over-stimulating for the little girl. "Cless?" Her face turned beet red and she passed out.

Chester took a step back and readied an arrow. "Cless! I warned you!" He released the arrow and it grazed Cless' arm.

"Ahhhh!" Cless yelped. In one fluid movement he scooped up Ami and slung her over his shoulder then rushed towards the window.

Chester yelled, "Cless, don't!" But it was already too late; Cless had leapt out the window. Chester peered outside through the window and spotted Cless rushing towards the southern forest. He knocked another arrow and leapt out after him.

* * *

_So, here's the next chapter. Hope you had some laughs and be sure to expect more soon. I'm done for today, it's sammich time. __Mmmmmm._


	3. Chapter 3: Run, Dammit!

Damn it's been a long time. I'd nearly forgotten about this little endeavor 'o mine. With High school nearly over, I'm gonna have a lot of free time on my hands. I've got so many ideas of where I want this story to go that I'm beaming! Let's put these ideas to paper (er, type them) shall we? Well, here we go, once more! Hoo-ahh!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The warm sun shone brightly in the sky, dazzling all with it marvelous light. Feeling the warmth as it seeped through the many nooks and crevices of his wrinkled skin, an old man chuckled in contentedness. "Ahh, at this rate you'll tan my hide into leather and the cobbler will make boots out of me, sun!" His brow furrowed in a scowl as he shook his fist towards the sky. "You may have taken my sight in spite when I beat you in that staring contest 89 ears ago but no one's gonna tap dance with me on their feet! You hear!?" Grumbling and blissfully unaware of his growing senility, Master Tristan hobbled through the town gates.

Seeing a familiar sight in the distance, the old man smiled.

"Hello there, Cress."

"GET THE OUT OF MY WAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

The young lad zipped past though the town gates, and disappeared into the southern forest.

Master Tristan huffed. "Humph! Youngsters these days have absolutely no manners. Why, when I was a little girl, if I even dared to THINK of showing any disrespect my mother would buy me a turtle let me love it and then one day we'd all be sitting around the table eating Steve-the-turtle stew for supper and she'd make me lap up every sip."

He sighed and his breathing slowed. "Of course it'd take days because my…*yawn* tears would keep filling the bowl…" Resigning to the weight of his age, he slowly went to sleep.

Breaking the serene atmosphere, the whistling of an arrow pierced through the air. The snot bubble forming from Master Tristan's nose snapped. With unmatched speed, he spun on the heel of his foot and slid his other across the ground in a complete circle. The rising dust dispersed revealing Master Tristan with a flecked arrow in hand. "Oho! Trying to get rid of me in my sleep, eh Sun? You're a sore looser; a SORE LOOSER. I won that staring contest fair and square! That's it, we'll settle this here and now…"

As the old man readied his walking stick for battle, Chester ran by; without stopping he bended forward at the waist and clasped his hands in apology, "Sooooooooorrrrrrryyyyy!"

.

~~~~~~~~~~~~(Now entering the Forrest. Loading...)~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

Leaping through brush and over roots protruding from the forest floor, Cress charged with all his might.

His forehead was slick with sweat. Small drops would occasionally drip into his eyes and sting them with their saltiness yet he dared not wipe his forehead lest he drop the little girl sprawled across his shoulder. He zigzagged and dodged another arrow. It struck a wild boar up ahead. The beast yelped a pitiful squeal before kneeling down before its fate. That arrow was aimed for his legs and meant to incapacitate him. Chester was serious but so was Cress; lives were at stake.

Despite his conviction, tears ran down his face like twin waterfalls and he puffed up his mouth to stifle a sob "Amiiiiiiii! Chesteeeeeeeeeerrrrr!" he pined. No one believed him, he was so misunderstood.

.

Seeing his quarry disappear into the sea of trees was unsettling. Chester stopped in his tracks. Cress was nowhere to be seen; Chester would have to rely on his hunter skills. He knelt down and examined the earth. "Hmm…" He gave the ground a prompt lick with his tongue. "Salty… like tears…" He stood up and continued the chase with bow at hand.

.

"Waaa, Ami, stop bleeding!"

Cress laid Ami down on a soft patch of grass and tried his best to stop the blood gushing from her nose. He tried pinching her nose closed but she was already dreadfully pale and dizzy; she was babbling nonsense.

"Cress and I, in the forest sitting in a tree… K… I… S… S…I… N…" and it stopped. Cress sighed, "Phew, it's ove-" "GEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!" Rising like a geyser, a sudden burst of blood knocked Cress on his back in surprise, spraying him in the process.

A ghostly woman with green hair floated by and watched the scene in puzzlement_. "uhm, is she going to be okay…?"_

The thunderous roar of a worried brother shook the trees and startled all the birds into flight,

"CRESS!" The ground almost shook under the weight of Chester's fury as he stomped towards them.

Cress could feel his heart shrink, "Oooh, mannnnn." He could feel it, the warm wet feeling of wetting your pants. Thank goodness, he thought, that all the blood would hide the stain.

"Oh crap, Chester- the blood it's…!"

Too late for explanations, once incited by the sight of red, there's no stopping a bull.

Realizing the futility of his words, Cress raised his arms over his face and winced at the thought of his fate.

Nothing happened.

Cress opened his eyes and gazed meekly up from Chesters feet. Chester had his fist cocked back ready for a punch but his face wasn't red with anger, in fact his mouth was trembling and his eyebrows knitted together in distress. "Ami, move."

"Wah?" Cress noticed the protective squeeze of two thin arms around his neck. "NO! I won't move!"

Chester lowered his fist, "But…"

"If you hit Cress I'll hate you!"

Chester frowned "I'm just trying to… for you sake…"

"HATE YOU!"

"DAMMIT!" Needing to release his frustration, Chester stormed towards the nearest tree.

The ghostly woman who had silently purveyed the scene yelped "H-Hey! Don't defile the tree"

"(Bad words)"

_"Owww!"_

"(More sailor talk)"

_"Stop it!"_

**"-BLEEPING- **MONKEY **-BLEEEEEEEEEEEEP-**!"

_"You're mean…"_

The green haired woman, ignored, wiped a tear and disappeared _"You're a bully!"_

Chester sat down on the now toppled tree with his elbow on his knee and his head resting in his fist. He peered over at the other two. Cress watched wide-eyed while Ami covered his ears to prevent him from hearing, "Chester," she said with her nose up in a condescending fashion "Such language is deplorable!"

he promptly kicked the tree he was sitting on with the back of his foot. It yelped.

"_Bully, bully, you're a big stinking bully!"_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I've got the next chapter already started, so expect an update sooner than later. 'Till then, see ya.


End file.
